


Deleterious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [388]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony realizes why Gibbs doesn't like secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/24/2000 for the word [deleterious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/24/deleterious).
> 
> deleterious  
> Harmful; destructive; pernicious.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #102 Secrets.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Deleterious

Tony understood why Gibbs hated secrets. When it came to the job, it didn't seem to matter how minor the secret seemed it always backfired. 

Tony could think of a number of deleterious secrets that had seemed harmless at first. The dinner Ziva hadn't bothered to invite him to had at first seemed harmless, but it had resulted in difficulty amongst the team especially in the trust department. Then there had been his undercover op, which had ended up being unsanctioned and becoming a problem for the whole agency.

Tony, of course, couldn't forget Ziva's personal relationship with Rivkin, which had blown up spectacularly in Tony's face when he tried to warn her about their findings in an investigation. After all that, Tony didn't like secrets either.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
